living_tomodachi_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Tomodachi Quest
Tomodachi Quest is, in my opinion, charming enough to merit a standalone game, as I said before. But here's a little help for when you play it. Premise Simply fight through a small dungeon, fighting off random encounters to defeat the evil king with your Miis. However, the king is often a medium-value or high-value treasure or food. The encounters are usually graded based on price. Lower prices have less HP and don't hit as hard as higher-level creatures. You will face a minimum of three enemies, including the boss. First Room: In a field, traveling from a castle to a cave. 1 'monster' is faced and is fairly easy to kill. Second Room: A cave with two paths branching off toward two staircases. Before you reach the fork in the road, you must fight a stronger monster than before. Then you must choose whether to go left or right using the buttons on the touch screen. Third Room: A throne room surrounded by water. Only one of the two entrances leads to the boss, the other is bricked off. If you go the bricked-off way, you have to turn around and pass through the second room again, fighting another monster. Controls There are two buttons on the touch screen, red on the left and blue on the right. At the menu: 'Red='Start. 'Blue='Exit. In Battle: 'Red='Basic attack. 'Blue='stronger attack/spell. In the second room: 'Red='Left. 'Blue='Right. Combat In combat, the red button is for a basic attack, the blue is for the more powerful secondary attack. The blue button's attacks either need MP to work or are wildly inaccurate. If the screen flashes white when a character attacks, it means that the enemy's weak point has been hit, doing more damage than usual. MP is needed for Magic or Healing, and HP is needed to continue fighting. When characters lose all their HP, they pretend to die. If all four of your pixelated Mii characters die, you lose the game. Enemies In battle, your enemies are the foodstuffs and treasures from the game, rendered in pixel form like your Miis. They have two attacks, a direct attack on one character, which can miss, or they may spit fire, which is guaranteed to hit. The first screen's enemies do around 20 damage with direct attacks, and around 10 when they spit fire. The second screen's enemies do around 40 damage with direct attacks and around 20 damage with fire. Boss enemies do around 60 damage with direct attacks and around 20 with fire. See? They're not so hot on their magic. Character Classes Like most things, class is decided by personality. Four classes, four personalities. Each is different. Energetic: Swordfighter. The blue button releases a slashing Special attack that is inaccurate but powerful. 120 HP, 0 MP. Reserved: Mage. The blue button uses 10 MP to cause lots of damage with magic. 100 HP, 60 MP. Confident: Fighter. The blue button unleashes a kick more likely to hit weak points. 140 HP, 0 MP. Easy-Going: Cleric. Using the blue button in battle heals the person with the lowest current HP by 100 points for 10 MP. 80 HP, 40 MP. Rewards If you succeed, then you get the Evil King in usable item form to use or sell. Plus nostalgia. Hooray.